Moments
by scottishfae
Summary: There is life outside of the Host Club one just has to open the door.


**Title**: Moments  
**Author**: scottishfae  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: General, Attempted Humor  
**Pairings or Characters**: Host Club, Haruhi + Kasanoda  
**Warnings**: I supposed fluff, but nothing else really  
**Word Count**: 1112  
**Summary**: There is life outside of the Host Club; one just has to open the door.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran, nor do I make any profit off of these works of fiction. Thank you.

**A/Ns**: Made for the One-shot challenge for Ouran Contest at Livejournal.  
**Theme**: _"Ordinarily he was insane, but he had lucid moments when he was merely stupid." _ Heinrich Heine (1797 - 1856)

-----

It was a stare down. Blond verses redhead; and the redhead was winning. Granted, that wasn't really surprising. The only person who could probably stare down the yakuza heir and not freak out was Mori; and he had nothing to do with the current passive confrontation.

"Leave," the Host Club King pronounced. "We're not seeing customers at the moment, you can't be here."

While Tamaki may not have been a martial arts expert, his determination to 'protect his daughter' was unwavering.

"Hang in there Lord," Hikaru said, a hand placed on his shoulder.

Kaoru mimicked the support, wiping the sweat from Tamaki's face with a towel. Neither of them had really taken a liking to how much time the redhead before them was spending with their friend.

"I'll leave," Kasanado said calmly. "When Haruhi is ready."

"No, now."

"No. I promised to walk her home and I will."

The twins stood up. "We'll walk her home," the said in unison.

"No," both Tamaki and Kasanoda said at the same time.

Looking at each other again with the same amount of distaste of wariness, the stare down started anew.

"Really, all of you are just being silly."

The other teens in the room turned to see Haruhi leaving the changing room. There had been a fitting for the outfits for another, very random, festival the Host Club was sponsoring.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki bemoaned. "If you needed someone to walk you home you should have asked me. As your father, it's most appropriate for me to do it!"

"No," she responded flatly.

"But Haruhi--"

"No. Kasanoda-kun actually _walks_ me home."

Tamaki straightened up, his finger and thumb coming up to his chin. Kyouya sighed, nothing good ever came from Tamaki's 'thinking pose.'

"I see. Commoners can't afford cars so they must rely on their own momentum to carry them to where they want to go."

He brought his hand down in a fist to the palm of his hand. "We'll all walk you home today, Haruhi. As a means of getting to know another aspect of the commoners' life."

"No."

Tamaki looked around, he was pretty sure there were at least three tones in that declaration. "I don't walk all the way," Haruhi explained.

She was gathering her stuff, along with Kyouya. He was obviously one of the other people who protested Tamaki's most current idea. Mori, too, got up to collect his and Honey's stuff; while Honey finished off the cake he was eating.

"You don't walk all the way?"

"It's too far," she explained.

"Then how do you get home?"

Haruhi stood from her kneeling position, bag now secure in her hand. "I'm not telling you."

She walked over to the door where Kasanoda awaited quietly. "Ready?"

He nodded. She turned and waved goodbye to everyone. She ignored Tamaki who was being melodramatic once again. His colour had fled him and he sat in the corner. "Goodbye Tamaki-senpai," she called.

He looked up, his eyes hopeful at her words. His shoulders slumped once more when he noticed her leaving with Kasanoda. There was definitely something between the two, a comfortable aura.

"Lord, are you sure you want to let her go with him?" Hikaru complained.

Kaoru walked over to one of the large windows to watch as Haruhi and Kasanoda left the building together. "Why does it feel that he's closer to her than any of us, and yet we've been friends with her longer?"

"She's comfortable with him because he doesn't demand anything from her," Kyouya stated.

He stood straight, his bag under his arm. He pushed up his glasses, making the host members wait on his further observation.

"What do you mean?" Honey asked.

"Haruhi uses public transportation to get home; but when she stays late for club activities, it can get dangerous. Kasanoda goes with her to make sure she makes it home safely. There is a level of trust between them that she hasn't been able to achieve with most of the people in this room."

"Haruhi rides the bus?" Kaoru mumbled, looking out.

Kasanoda and Haruhi were barely visible at the end of the school's property. If it weren't for the red hair of the yakuza heir shimmering in the last remnants of the sunlight, he probably wouldn't have even known it was they. There was still a slow trickle of students leaving for the day, after school activities.

"You're being awfully quiet, Tamaki-senpai," Hikaru said. "Don't you have anything to say about this?"

Tamaki was sitting against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest. He hugged his legs to him, his head laid down so his cheek was resting on his knees. There was a small, but sincere smile on his face and his purple eyes glowed.

"Why do you look happy? Aren't you afraid someone is going to take 'your daughter' away from you?"

Tamaki looked up. His eyes sliding close and his smile widening. "He is her first real friend at Ouran, outside of the Host Club."

"But--"

He shook his head. "Sometimes I forget that we take up most of her time. Her only real connection with the other people in this school is through the Host Club but even our relationships with Haruhi don't progress further than on campus. It's nice that she has someone she can rely on outside of school, and outside of the Host Club."

There was a silence as the group looked around at each other. They were all processing Tamaki's thoughts.

"Very well said," Kyouya complimented.

The others echoed the same.

"But of course, this means," Tamaki said, standing. "That my little girl is growing up and leaving her poor, lonely father all alone. What will I do without my cute daughter here? How will I protect her when she's not around?"

He brought his hands to his face and tears began rolling down his face. The twins groaned, going to pick up there stuff and leave. Kyouya rolled his eyes and made for the door.

"And here I thought he was being serious for once," Kaoru mumbled.

"Even in his lucid moments," Kyouya replied. "He's still completely stupid."

They left the third music room. Tamaki had gotten over his dramatics and called for them to wait up. The group slowed their steps, but didn't stop walking altogether. It would be easy for him to catch up anyway.

-----

_fin_

Short but sweet...? **Reviews are love!**


End file.
